what shines above
by petalflakes
Summary: kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup Levi, adalah jatuh cinta pada manusia [ levihan, multi chapter ] / mengandung konten yang berkaitan dengan astronomi :D
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take nothing except fun of making this story :)

 **Warning :** typo(s), a little bit OOC, au, multi-genre, multi-chapt

 **Note :** ini multi-chapter pertamaku yang di upload di FFN ( kedua, kalau dihitung secara keseluruhan ), cerita multi-chapt pertama pernah di _upload_ di wattpad—hanya saja, alur berantakan dan niat remake :')

 **But anyways, enjoyy uwu**

* * *

 **[ what shines above ]**

 **.**

* * *

Bocah sembilan tahun itu menatap langit dipenuhi bintang gemintang dengan mata sienna-nya. Tangannya sibuk menggambar lautan konstelasi di buku tulisnya. Kalau di kota tempat dia tinggal, bintang-bintang sebanyak dan seindah ini tidak akan tampak.

Dia meraih kamera, memotret langit malam ( bocah ini sudah bisa mengatur ISO—diajarkan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai fotografer ). Menatapnya sambil berdecak kagum.

"Sedang apa?" anak yang lebih tua lima tahun di atasnya itu bertanya. Manik lazuardinya terlihat indah di bawah sinar purnama.

"Melihat bintang," bocah perempuan itu menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi ompongnya yang baru saja copot dua minggu lalu. "Coba kau lihat ke atas. Indah, bukan?"

"Hm," temannya itu menengadah, mengukir senyum tipis. "Tapi, kau tahu, tidak, Hanji? Sejak seminggu lalu, kau terus melihat bintang. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Heeei, siapa bilang langit malam membosankan?!" dia cemberut, "Mereka indah, tahu. Indaaaaaah!"

Teman bermanik lazuardi itu, Erwin Smith, tertawa pelan. "Iya, iya. Indah."

Hanji mendengus, sebelum tertawa lepas. "Erwin, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi, kalau mengatakannya, aku takut terdengar seperti orang idiot."

Manik lazuardi itu terkunci pada manik sienna gadis itu, "Oh, ya? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan mengejekmu."

"Hmm, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

Erwin mengangguk antusias.

"Aku ingin mencari alien!"

Erwin memang tidak tertawa seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia juga tidak menganggap gadis itu idiot. Hanya saja ...

"... Kau yakin?"

"Hm-hm!" dia mengangguk, terlihat menggemaskan. "Di antara miliaran galaksi, mungkin juga miliaran semesta, mana mungkin kita tinggal sendiri, Erwin!"

Sebenarnya topik pembicaraan Hanji terdengar terlalu berat untuk anak usia sembilan tahun yang biasanya, membahas tentang kartun favoritnya atau video game. Tapi faktor ayahnya, seorang fotografer yang mencintai antariksa, atau ibunya yang selalu bermimpi menjadi astronot, membuat mata gadis itu memancarkan bintang-bintang.

"Aku mengerti, tapi," Erwin baru saja hendak menyahut sebelum terdengar panggilan dari villa.

"Hanji, Erwin!" terdengar panggilan, seseorang melambai. "Masuk, sudah waktunya tidur."

"Ah," Erwin dan Hanji saling tatap. "Berarti ini malam terakhir kita, ya?" Hanji menunduk.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa bertukar pesan, kok. Sewaktu-waktu, kita juga bisa ketemu." Erwin tersenyum, berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi, kan—" Hanji hampir menangis, "Kita terpisah jauh sekali. Aku harus naik pesawat untuk melihatmu lagi."

"Jangan menangis!" Erwin kalap, "Meski begitu, kau dan aku masih akan tetap bersama, kok! Aku janji akan berkunjung, aku akan menabung!"

Hanji terisak pelan, "Benar, ya?"

Erwin tersenyum, mengangguk. Sebelum sahutan itu kembali terdengar.

Ketika Hanji membereskan buku-buku, pensil dan kameranya, dia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak secepat cahaya. Lalu terdengar suara debum samar di balik pepohonan.

Asap.

Hanji mendelik, "Erwin! Kau dengar itu? Dan, lihat! Lihat!"

"Hm?" Erwin berbalik, "Lihat apa, Hanji?"

"As—" Hanji terdiam. Gumpalan asap itu menghilang begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Lupakan," Hanji melangkah lesu. "Ayo, kita kembali."

Jauh di dalam pepohonan, sosok bertubuh ringkih di lempar ke permukaan tanah yang keras. Dan sesuatu itu kembali melesat menembus atmosfer, menembus antar-antar galaksi.

.

.

 ** _[ what shines above ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _-prologue-_**

 ** _[ something that flies through the atmosphere ]_**

 ** _._**

 **story by : Ares**

 **.**

 **.**

"Asik, ya," Nanaba berkomentar. "Gimana jalan-jalanmu ke Kanada?"

"Uwoh," Hanji mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Seru abis! Aku melihat bintang-bintang dan konstelasi yang indah! Aku bertemu teman lamaku, dia lebih tua, sih. Kami menginap di vila-nya. Namanya—"

"—Erwin Smith." Nanaba menyeringai menyebalkan ( oh, lihatlah. Gigi gadis itu sama ompongnya dengan Hanji ).

"Hei, tatapan itu untuk apa?" Hanji menunjuk dengan gestur tidak sopan. Telunjuknya di arahkan lurus-lurus ke gadis berambut pendek pirang itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok!" Nanaba menyeringai, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Hanji memotong gadis itu cepat.

"Tahu, tidak?" serunya, "Waktu itu, malam terakhir di Kanada, aku melihat—"

"—jodohmu? Hehe," Nanaba menyeringai ( astaga, apa yang bocah sembilan tahun ini pikirkan ).

"Bukan!" Hanji mendengus sebal, "Kau ini, di usiamu yang masih sebesar kacang mede, sudah berani bahas-bahas topik asmara. Sadar umur, dong!"

"Haha, maaf, maaf." Nanaba tersenyum, "Lanjut, tadi kau melihat apa?"

Mimik wajah Hanji kembali antusias, "Coba tebak, aku melihat ... sesuatu yang asing."

"Hantu?"

"Bukan!" Hanji menjerit sebal, "Lebih mirip sesuatu yang berasal dari luar bumi!"

"Meteor?"

Hanji cemberut, membuat Nanaba tertawa, "Oke, oke, aku tidak akan memotong."

Hanji berdeham, "Aku melihat ... U.F.O!"

"HA!" Nanaba memukul sofa kuat-kuat, "Bodoh, benda itu tidak benar-benar ada! Hahaha! Kau ini terlalu banyak nonton film yang berhubungan dengan sains, sih! Hahaha!"

 _Hanji sudah menduganya._

"Kau menyebalkan. Pulang sana. Aku tidak jadi memberimu oleh-oleh."

"He—heeeeeiii, jangan ngambek, Hanji!" Nanaba memeluk lengan gadis bersurai cokelat acak-acakan itu. "Aku, kan, hanya bercanda."

Hanji mendengus, kembali melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu yakin itu apa. Tapi ada cahaya yang melesat sangat cepat, menubruk pepohonan, kemudian asap mengepul hebat. Sejurus kemudian—"

Nanaba mengerjapkan mata, menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"—asapnya menghilang!"

Hening.

"Kau mimpi, kali."

"Sungguhan! Masa, kau tidak percaya, sih?!" Hanji mendesah putus asa.

"Atau mungkin terlalu banyak menghirup udara malam membuat saraf otakmu rusak." Nanaba iseng menyimpulkan, dan itu tidak membuat Hanji senang sama sekali.

"Pulang sana."

"Eh, Hanjiii!" Nanaba cemberut, "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

Berkali-kali di permainkan, gadis berkacamata tebal itu ngambek. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa yang tebal.

"Hei, maaf, deh." Nanaba menepuk pundak Hanji. Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau temannya ini memang menggilai antariksa. Kalau dia sudah antusias begini, argumennya tidak boleh dipatahkan, tidak boleh di tertawakan. Kalau terjadi, binar-binar di manik sienna itu akan hilang.

"Begini, kalau saja benda itu benaran U.F.O, lalu ada alien yang tersesat di Bumi," ucapan Nanaba sukses membuat Hanji menengadahkan kepalanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau alien itu perempuan, aku akan menjadikannya temanku," Hanji menjawab, _mood_ -nya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. "Kalau dia laki-laki, aku akan menjadikannya pacarku."

Oke, sahabatnya ini gila. Dua menit lalu, dia baru saja komplain ketika Nanaba membahas topik asmara.

Nanaba bahkan tidak yakin kalau alien punya gender.

"Meskipun, kepalanya besar dan kulitnya hijau?"

"Meskipun kepalanya besar dan berkulit hijau."

Maka Nanaba pulang dengan sekotak cokelat dan ribuan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Menjelajah lingkup semesta, mendarat di Titan, pergi ke bulan, tapi dari semua imaji Hanji, ini yang paling membuatnya terlihat gila.

 **...**

Ranting-ranting bergesekan, sosok ringkih itu gemetaran. Di raihnya buah beri di semak belukar, sembari berharap buah itu tidak akan membunuhnya.

Walau rasanya hambar, bagaimana pun, dia harus tetap hidup.

Dia harus tetap hidup. Harus.

Dia harus segera melakukan apapun yang dia bisa agar tidak berakhir seperti orangtuanya.

...

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n :** halo QwQ

prolognya pendek, ya? maapkan XD

oh, iya. Aslinya, cerita ini awalnya mau saya terbitkan ke penerbit dengan tokoh OC, tapi karena sepertinya ini berkonten romance, saya tidak bisa mengirimkan ini ke sana, soalnya _main theme_ -nya harus fantasi. ( ini sebenarnya bakal jadi semacam Sci-Fi, sudah terlihat, kan, dari pembahasan alien-nya? tapi, bakal ada konten romance-nya, jadi ... begitu :3 )

semoga suka, dan kalau suka, ikutin terus, ya XD /ceilah /tampar

Salam,

Ares


	2. Chapter One : A Child

**Note :** tulisan yang di _italic_ adalah percakapan lewat _video call_ :3

Well, happy reading!

* * *

 **[ what shines above ]**

 **.**

* * *

"Kena kau, mampus!"

Bola itu sukses mengenai kepala kiper. Membuatnya terjungkal, sedetik kemudian suara tangis terdengar menggelegar. Hanji, yang tadi menendang bola, hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Hanji!" Mike berlari menghampirinya, "Kan, sudah kubilang. Kalau main bola, pelan-pelan. Apalagi, yang jadi kiper itu ..." pemuda lima belas tahun itu mengarahkan matanya, " Moblit Berner."

Hidung Hanji berkedut, "Memangnya kenapa kalau Moblit?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecak. Terkadang berkomunikasi dengan Hanji yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya ini bisa menguras emosi, "Begini, ya, Hanji Sayang,"

"Ew."

Mike melotot melihat ekspresi jijik Hanji, "Moblit Berner, temanmu yang sering nempel mirip perangko itu, adalah bocah tercengeng sepanjang masa. Satu-satunya cara supaya dia tidak mengirim sinyal pada alien adalah membuatnya diam."

"Alien?!"

Sial, Mike salah sebut.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus sering membuatnya menangis, Mike!"

Mike ingin melebur. Mike ingin angin meniupnya agar dia bersatu dengan debu kosmik. Mike ingin ketenangan, Mike ingin jauh-jauh dari teman kecilnya yang gila.

Sementara, Nanaba sibuk menghibur Moblit. Kalau dari sisi keibuan dan baik hati, Nanaba tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Hanji yang semberono. Dari sudut matanya, Mike dapat melihat bocah lelaki itu mulai berhenti menangis, tersenyum tipis pada Nanaba.

"Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, ya. Hanji, kau—"

Hanji sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Sial, kemana dia?" Mike menghela napas kasar, "Kalau begini, kita harus mengatur ulang susunan tim."

 _._

 _._

 ** _[ what shines above ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- chapter one -_**

 ** _[ a child ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hanji memang sering menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. Sebut dia hantu, tapi kebiasaan itu tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Apapun alasannya, bagaimana pun caranya, kebiasaan muncul-menghilang itu sudah mendarah-daging dalam dirinya.

Kali ini, alasannya adalah—

"ERWIIIIN!" sapanya dengan suara melengking.

— _video call_ dari Erwin jauh di Kanada sana.

Pemuda pirang yang terpampang di layar laptop tersenyum tipis, _"Halo Han—"_

"AKU KANGEEN!"

Orangtua Hanji hanya bisa saling tatap, mendengus geli.

 _"Kau ..."_ Erwin memperhatikan wajah berkeringat Hanji, _"Habis main di luar? Kau tampak lelah."_

"Ah, iya," Hanji tertawa, melipat tangannya untuk meletakkan dagunya di atas, "Aku habis main bola. Tahu, tidak? Moblit menangis lagi!"

 _"Moblit? Anak berambut kecokelatan itu, kan?"_

"Iya!" Hanji mengangguk antusias, "Bahkan, sampai sekarang, dia masih cengeng, lho, Erwin!"

 _"Ha, dua minggu lalu saja kau menangis saat ingin pulang,"_ Erwin meledek. Sukses membuat Hanji mendengus kesal. Ayahnya Hanji tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

 _"Mr. Zoe kenapa?"_

"Hng? Ayah?" Hanji menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sang Ayah menyapu mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Hanji. "Lanjutkan, anggap saja Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada."

"Oke?" Hanji menatap heran, sebelum kembali menatap layar laptop. "Oh, iya, Erwin. Soal aku menangis itu, kan, bukan karena masalah sepele. Berpisah denganmu itu, rasanya berat sekali!"

Tersedak lagi.

 _"Serius, Mr. Zoe kenapa, sih?"_

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kata Ayah pura-pura saja mereka tidak ada di sana."

 _"O ... ke?"_

Hanji tersenyum, menatap Erwin lamat-lamat, "Kau tahu? Aku sering berharap kalau kau masih tinggal disini. Bersamaku, bersama kami semua. Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada teman baru kita, namanya Nanaba. Dia cantik, lho. Mike yang terlihat apatis saja mengakuinya." Gadis bermanik sienna itu menghela napas, "Yah, tapi ..."

Erwin, di ujung sana, ikut menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya, dia juga begitu. Dia ingin tinggal di California bersama Hanji. Meski hamparan Kanada memabukkan, tapi tempat itu tidak sempurna. Belum, belum sempurna kalau tidak ada mereka bersamanya.

 _"Maaf."_

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kan, bukan salahmu." Hanji tersenyum, matanya menyipit.

Ada hening sebentar, sebelum Erwin berseru, _"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Ini penting sekali."_

Tersedak lagi, kali ini Mr. Zoe menatap penasaran dari sofa, sambil sesekali mendengus tidak suka. Mrs. Zoe ikut memasang telinga baik-baik, menatap putrinya yang tengah memunggungi mereka—asik bersitatap dengan Erwin dibalik layar.

 _"Seminggu setelah kau pulang, ayahku menemukan_ —"

"Alien?!"

Erwin tertawa pelan, _"Bukan. Seorang anak."_

Hanji mendesah kecewa.

 _"Dengar dulu, Hanji,"_ membaca raut kecewa di wajah sahabatnya, Erwin segera meluruskan, _"Anak ini sekarat. Kelaparan di hutan depan vila-ku. Berhari-hari hanya makan buah beri. Aku dan Ayah memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang untuk sementara waktu."_

"Lho? Bukankah itu berbahaya?!" Hanji sewot, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, Erwin! Asal membawanya pulang seperti itu, bukannya ... tidak aman?"

 _"Yah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia kelaparan. Kami tidak bisa membiarkannya mati."_ Erwin meregangkan tangannya, _"Kami bertanya apa yang dia lakukan disana, kenapa bisa terasingkan ke hutan, dimana orangtuanya."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Dia bilang, orangtuanya sudah mati. Keluarganya tidak tersisa sedikit pun."_

"Ya, ampun. Terus, bagaimana? Kan, tidak mungkin dia tinggal bersamamu terus-terusan, kan?"

Erwin mengangkat bahu, _"Entahlah. Keputusan itu Ayah dan ibuku yang akan membuatnya. Kalau dia akan tinggal bersama kami, mungkin mereka akan menulis surat adopsi. Atau, hanya membiarkan mereka tinggal bersama kami tanpa mengangkatnya menjadi anak."_

"Tapi, kan—" Hanji menahan napas. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna logika mereka, "—bahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata mata-mata, _huh?_ Atau, alien. Kalau alien, bagus, lah. Selama mereka tidak bertujuan untuk menaklukkan bumi." Hanji mulai ngelantur.

Erwin terkekeh, _"Bukan, Hanji. Bukan alien. Dia bisa berbicara bahasa manusia."_

"Orangnya seperti apa, sih? Aku mau lihat!" Hanji berseru antusias.

 _"Sebaiknya, jangan. Dia tidak ramah sama sekali. Hanya bicara kalau perlu, pula. Tidak bisa diajak basa-basi."_

"Apa dia menggigit?" Hanji tersenyum lebar, bercanda.

 _"Sekali. Saat baru terjaga. Dia hampir menggigit tangan ayahku."_

Oh, ternyata betulan menggigit.

"Mungkin, dia anak yang dibesarkan hewan, Erwin! Kau pernah melihat dokumentasi semacam itu, kan?"

 _"Tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, tidak. Kau bisa melihat dari pakaiannya yang lengkap, meski usang."_ Erwin menanggapi, _"Lagipula, tidak mungkin begitu, Hanji. Dari informasi yang dia berikan, tentang kematian orangtua dan keluarganya yang terserang penyakit, katanya."_

"Lalu, gigitan itu?"

 _"Entahlah. Tapi_ — _"_

Ada sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggil.

 _"Aku harus pergi. Dipanggil Ayah."_

"Lho? O-oh, ta—"

 _"Dah, Hanji."_

Koneksi diputus.

Hanji membeku. Mr. Zoe dan Mrs. Zoe saling tatap.

"Ayah," Hanji bersuara pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Kapan kita ke Kanada lagi?"

"Mungkin," ayahnya menatap langit-langit ruangan, "Akhir liburan semestermu nanti. Lagipula, kita, kan, baru saja kembali dari Kanada."

"Kau sangat merindukan Erwin, ya?" Mrs. Zoe tertawa, menggoda puterinya. Candaan itu dibalas tatapan Mr. Zoe yang mendelik tajam.

"Iya."

Jawaban Hanji membuat pria hampir kepala empat itu meletakkan cangkirnya, dia paling tidak suka kalau anaknya dikaitkan dengan asmara ( padahal, siapa yang melakukannya? sejatinya, itu hanya prasangkanya saja ). "Hei, Hanji!"

"Aku mau ke kamar," Hanji bangkit berdiri setelah mematikan laptop, "Permisi, Yah, Bu."

...

Gadis itu membuka buku tulisnya, penuh coretan konstelasi yang tampak rapi ( hanya gambar konstelasi-lah yang tampak indah dibanding semua gambarnya. Gambar sketsa _random_ lainnya mirip gumpalan asap ). Dia menghela napas, menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kenapa Erwin harus pindah," matanya panas. "Kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya, dia menangis. Menangis pelan, berharap orangtuanya tidak mendengar isaknya.

...

"Matamu sembap." Itu kata Nanaba ketika kakinya menapak kamar Hanji ( Hanji menelepon Nanaba lewat telepon rumah dan memintanya berkunjung ).

Hanji menyeka hidungnya.

"Biar kutebak. Ada hubungannya dengan Erwin yang sering kau bicarakan itu," Nanaba menyampirkan jaketnya, duduk di pinggir kasur Hanji.

Hanji membisu. Bocah sembilan tahun itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Duh, bagaimana, ya," Nanaba menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kalau saja situasinya tidak begini, dia ingin saja melontarkan lelucon. Sekarang, pun, awalnya dia ingin menghibur dengan humor payahnya. Tapi melihat Hanji yang hanya menatap kakinya, Nanaba mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu Erwin, aku hanya melihat fotonya yang kalian tunjukkan waktu itu," Nanaba mengusap punggung Hanji, "Aku juga hanya mendengar sedikit tentangnya. Tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik."

Hanji masih terisak.

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, usia kau dan dia cukup jauh, Hanji. Kalau kau sudah SMP sekarang, masih ada harapan kau dan dia bisa bersama. Lagipula, Erwin itu tampan, kan? Aku yakin dia ditaksir banyak perempuan. Tapi—"

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Nanaba dengan alis bertaut, "Bicara apa kau?"

"Lho? Kau sedang patah hati, kan? Erwin punya pacar, begitu, kan?" Nanaba mengerjapkan mata.

"Enggak!" Hanji menghentakkan kakinya, "Aku kangen dia Nanaba! Kangen! Aku merindukannya sebagai teman, dan aku tidak sedang patah hati!"

"O-oh," Nanaba tertawa canggung. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

Hanji membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hei, hei!" Nanaba bergerak mendekat, "Hanji, aku minta maaf!"

Nanaba bisa melihat bahu Hanji naik-turun. Dia masih terisak.

"Hei, Hanji," Nanaba mengusap punggung sahabatnya pelan, "Kalau kau diam, aku janji akan membelikanmu es krim."

Hanji merubah posisi kepalanya, menatap Nanaba dengan posisi tengkurapnya, "Es krim?"

"Iya! Asal kau janji akan berhenti menangis." Nanaba tersenyum semangat, "Sekarang, ayo duduk dan basuh wajahmu!"

Sudah dibilang, kan, kalau Nanaba itu keibuan? Terkadang dia bisa bersikap terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

...

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Erwin, anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke teras rumah. Mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk dengan anak misterius itu di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Erwin, duduklah." Sang Ayah tersenyum, mempersilahkan anaknya duduk di sebelahnya. Anak bersurai hitam kurus itu menatapnya dingin.

"Begini, karena kami belum memutuskan kemana kami akan membawa anak ini, untuk sementara waktu, dia akan tinggal bersama kita," Sang Ayah tersenyum, "Aku dan ibumu akan mendiskusikan bagaimana kedepannya nanti."

"Oh, oke. Baiklah."

"Nah, Erwin, berteman baiklah dengan Levi."

Erwin tersenyum tipis, menatap sosok bernama Levi itu ramah.

"Semoga sekarang dan seterusnya, kita akur, ya." Ujarnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu Levi.

Dia akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Erwin kembali tersenyum. Kalau waktunya tepat, mungkin suatu saat dia bisa mengenalkan Levi pada Hanji.

Mentari senja menerpa netra kelabu Levi.

Erwin melihatnya.

Hamparan galaksi dan ribuan konstelasi terpantul disana.

...

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n :** chapter ini masih pendek, ya? maaf

konfliknya belum ada, masih perkenalan. Masih stabil. Ehe. Lipainya juga baru muncul akhir-akhir, sebentar banget, lagi :p

Makasih yang sudah fav+follow, semoga suka! Terimakasih, aku sayang kalian! XD

Salam,

Ares


	3. Chapter Two : a dead boy

**a/n :** saya mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian, yang sudah membaca ;_; mau yang kasih review, mau yang silent-reader, saya hargai kalian semua. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca :'D

 **Note :** cerita ini ada _slight_ Eruhan-nya, haha, _personally,_ aku enggak nge- _ship_ mereka. Tapi ... Levihan enggak akan lengkap tanpa Erwin dan _slight_ Eruhannya :v /plak

selamat membaca!

* * *

 **[ what shines above ]**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tanpa mata itu, dia tampak seperti mayat berjalan._

 _Tapi anehnya, gadis itu tidak memalingkan atensinya._

* * *

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk menyerahkannya ke pihak panti?"

 _"Hah?"_

Percakapan lewat _video call_ petang itu berhasil membuat Erwin mengangkat alis, bingung.

 _"Tunggu, Hanji. Sepertinya—"_

"Dia, kan orang asing," Hanji mengangguk takzim, "Memperbolehkan orang asing tinggal di vila-mu itu agak ... aneh. Aku sebenarnya masih belum mengerti keputusan keluargamu, Erwin. Karena, aku yakin Ayah dan ibuku tidak akan begitu. Mereka pasti akan menyerahkannya pada pihak panti asuhan."

 _"Kau yakin?"_ Erwin di ujung sana terkekeh pelan, _"Mengingat ayahmu yang sangat ingin anak lelaki?"_

"Yakin." Hanji mendengus, nada bicaranya menandakan kalau dia yakin sekali. "Lagipula, keputusan itu, menurutku, agak ... _eh."_

 _"Tapi, kasihan, Hanji. Dia ... kau tahu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini minggu lalu."_ Erwin menghela napas, _"Lagipula, Hanji, aku dan dia sudah bisa berinteraksi."_

"BERINTERAKSI?!" Hanji memekik kaget, dia terdengar tidak suka. Erwin-nya diapakan? Erwin punya teman baru? Akrab? _Hah?_

 _"Ya. Dia memang lebih banyak diam, tapi dia suka memperhatikan. Menggambar, mencatat entah apa."_ Erwin terkekeh pelan, _"Kurasa, Hanji, suatu saat aku akan memperkenalkannya denganmu."_

"Sekarang saja."

 _"Hah?"_

Hanji meneguk ludah, tidak sabaran. "Anak itu. Aku mau lihat."

Lima menit kemudian, Erwin kembali dengan seorang anak ringkih di sebelahnya. Rambutnya tebal, agak panjang. Dia jauh lebih pendek dibanding Erwin. Mata kelabunya bagaikan akuarium predator yang siap mencabik siapapun kapan saja. Kulit dan bibirnya pucat.

Hanji meneguk ludah.

 _"Nah, dia,"_ Erwin, di ujung sana, menunjuk ke layar laptop, _"Temanku. Namanya, Hanji Zoe."_

Hanji mematung ketika netra kelabu itu menatapnya lamat-lamat.

 _"Nah, Hanji,"_ Erwin tersenyum lebar, _"Anak ini ... namanya Levi."_

Anak lelaki yang sekarang terpampang di layar laptopnya tampak mati. Dia tidak tampak hidup sama sekali kalau saja netra itu tidak berkedip. Seakan menghipnotisnya, membuatnya kehilangan ribuan kosakata.

Tapi.

Selama manik sienna-nya mengatensi sosok kelabu itu, Hanji berusaha mengukir senyum. Sepertinya, anak itu sosok yang menarik.

"Halo, Levi. Salam kenal," Hanji membalas tatapan beku itu. "Semoga, kita bisa bertemu suatu hari."

Matanya itu, meski terlihat mati ...

... _tampak indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ what shines above ]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-chapter two-**_

 _ **[ a dead boy ]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jangan tanya tentang aktor-aktor tampan pada Hanji Zoe. Dinding kamarnya penuh di tempeli poster bergambar galaksi. Sewaktu dia ditanya, "Siapa pria paling tampan?" Kalau bukan Erwin atau Mike, jawabannya pasti alien. Alien bergender lelaki. ( Ini yang Nanaba pertanyakan, apa mereka punya gender? )

Hari-hari lainnya, tulisan di buku tulis Hanji hanyalah, _'indah',_ lalu _'aku bisa melihat jutaan bintang di matanya.'_

"Ini," hidung Mike berkedut. "Surat cinta?"

"UWOH, UNTUK ERWIN?!" suara Nanaba.

"Co-cowok? Hanji naksir seseorang?" Moblit hampir menangis lagi.

"Bukan," untungnya gadis itu segera menepis sebelum keadaan memburuk. Cahaya dalam mata Mike dan Nanaba meredup, tapi mata bocah berambut cokelat cerah itu kembali bersinar. "Erwin mengenalkanku pada seseorang. Aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang di matanya."

"Oh, puitis sekali," Mike mendengus. "Sama saja, ini surat cinta, kan?"

"Betulan?" cahaya dalam mata Moblit kembali meredup.

"Bukan. Maksudku, itu bukan kiasan." Hanji menggeleng pelan, "Matanya sungguh-sungguh menampilkan bintang. Sulit di jelaskan, tapi matanya itu ... anehnya, menjadi satu-satunya ciri yang membuatnya terlihat hidup."

"Oke, mungkin ayahnya Erwin sebenarnya ilmuwan gila yang membuat Frankenstein asli." Mike menyimpulkan, "Kalau dilihat-lihat, bapak itu agak aneh, sih."

"Bukan, Erwin dan ayahnya menemukannya di hutan. Sekarat. Jadi mereka merawatnya." Hanji menunduk. Pernyataan tersebut mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari tiga eksistensi di depannya.

"Tunggu, Mr. Smith mengadopsinya?"

Hanji menggeleng, "Hanya merawatnya."

"Berarti, kalau orangtuanya menemukannya, dia bisa saja dibawa karena tidak ada surat adopsi."

"Katanya, orangtuanya meninggal."

Nanaba menautkan alis, "Kerabatnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oke, itu aneh." Mike mengembalikan catatan milik Hanji. Nanaba menggeleng pelan, "Menurutku, itu terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi ..."

Tiga pasang mata itu menatap Hanji.

"Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya mata-mata? Atau, suruhan pembunuh bayaran untuk memata-matai keluarga Smith. Itu mungkin saja, kan?" Mike bercuap asal.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Apa Erwin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kebiasaannya, Hanji? Maksudku, sikapnya yang terkesan aneh?" Nanaba menyela. Gadis bersurai cokelat yang di kuncir kuda itu gelagapan.

"Erwin bilang," gadis itu meneguk ludah, "Dia jarang bicara. Tapi sering menggambar dan mencatat ... entahlah."

"Sial, dia berpotensi untuk jadi mata-mata!" Mike mengepalkan tangan, "Kau harus memberitahu Erwin, Hanji."

Maka Hanji pulang dengan tatapan kosong. Bayang-bayang mata indah itu menguap seketika, tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Buku itu di genggamnya erat-erat, dan saat ayahnya bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?", dia hanya menjawab, "Mayat hidup itu ternyata mata-mata."

Hening.

"Boleh kutelpon Erwin?"

 **.**

Tapi bicara pada Erwin, pun, tidak ada gunanya.

Setelah bicara begitu, pemuda pirang itu malah terbahak. Dia bilang, Mike memang konyol dan suka menakut-nakuti temannya yang lebih muda. Logisnya, kalau dipikirkan lagi, kemungkinan kalau Mike hanya bergurau sangat besar.

"Tapi, kau yakin dia bukan mata-mata, kan?"

 _"Hanji, berhentilah berpikir begitu, tentu saja bukan."_ Tawa Erwin masih ada di sana, _"Dia memang tidak ramah, suka menggambar dan menulis. Tapi, apa itu menandakan bahwa dia mata-mata dari pembunuh bayaran? Lagipula, usianya masih sangat muda, Hanji."_

Hanji menghela napas, tidak puas. "Tapi, kan ... kau harus memikirkan konsekuensinya, Erwin."

 _"Ah, konsekuensi,"_ pemuda itu menghela napas, _"Terkadang aku merasa kau sering memikirkan hal tak perlu, Hanji."_

"Itu perlu di pikirkan!"

 _"Dan obrolanmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan anak usia sembilan tahun."_ Erwin terkekeh, _"Kau tahu, kau bisa membicarakan soal mainan keren,_ video games, _aktor tampan,"_

"Anak sembilan tahun mana yang membicarakan aktor tampan?" Hanji tersadar begitu dia berucap, "Oh, iya. Nanaba."

"See?" Erwin mengangkat alis. _"Pokoknya, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja bersamanya disini."_

Sebotol saos tomat di tumpahkan ke wajah Hanji. Megap-megap, gelagapan, gadis itu menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Erwin Jelek!" dia mendengus, "Selamat tinggal!"

Telepon di tutup.

 **.**

 **Kanada**

"Sedang apa?"

Jangankan menjawab, sosok bersurai hitam itu bahkan tidak menoleh. Atensinya sepenuhnya tertuju pada kertas dan pepohonan di depannya. Menggambar pepohonan, lalu menengadah menatap bintang. Melukiskannya tepat di atas pepohonan.

"Sepertinya, rambutmu sudah terlalu panjang," Erwin tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingin ibuku memotongnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, kau tahu?"

Levi bangkit berdiri, berbalik memasuki vila tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Langkahnya terdengar jelas di atas rerumputan. Aroma rumput basah menguar di udara malam.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Levi menoleh, alisnya bertaut. Erwin dapat melihat betapa tidak sukanya dia di ganggu saat melakukan aktivitas menggambarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Levi. Aku hanya," tangan pemuda itu bergerak—gestur ketika kau berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang—dan dia melepas tawa kecil, "Kau tahu, aku ingin kita bisa berteman dengan akrab, tidak ada detik-detik canggung dan kita bisa menikmati obrolan dengan nyaman. Bagaimana?"

"Sulit." Levi menendang batu kecil.

"Tidak!" manik lazuardi itu bersinar, "Begini, begini. Kalau kau bilang ini akan sulit, maka selamanya hal itu akan sulit!"

Alis lelaki sebelas tahun itu terangkat.

"Ah, maksudku begini," Erwin tertawa, "Apapun yang terjadi di dalam kepalamu itu, bagaimana pemikiranmu terhadap suatu hal—"

"Aku mengerti, Erwin." Levi berbalik, "Aku mengerti."

"Nah," Erwin menyusul langkah lelaki itu, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Manik beribu konstelasi itu mengilat. Menembus manik lazuardi pemuda tinggi di depannya. Embusan angin membekukan tengkuk, mencipta gigil samar di bibir Erwin.

"Biarkan semua terjadi tanpa paksaan."

 **.**

 **Enam bulan kemudian, California**

Gadis itu bersenandung ria. Usianya kini genap sepuluh tahun, mengenakan gaun kuning cerah selutut, rambut yang kini dia sisir rapi dan dia biarkan tergerai panjang sampai punggung.

Mike mengendus curiga, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, pemuda yang di undang itu mendengus sebal. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengundangnya untuk apa? Memperhatikan dirinya yang sibuk berias-ria? Itu jelas-jelas bukan Hanji. Kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba ingin tampil cantik, ingin terlihat anggun. Kenapa pu—

oh.

"Erwin datang dari Kanada, ya?" tebaknya asal.

Gadis itu mengalihkan atensi, menatap Mike dengan mata menyipit karena tersenyum lebar. Mata Mike membola, "Hei, serius?"

"Serius." Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. "Dia datang membawa temannya yang pernah kuceritakan itu."

"Yang menjadi tersangka mata-mata pembunuh?"

"Yang matanya memantulkan bintang-bintang." Koreksinya.

Suara sahutan Mrs. Zoe terdengar, mengatakan dua orang lagi datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Moblit dan Nanaba muncul, melempar senyum terbaik mereka pada Hanji.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Nanaba. Moblit yang tampil dengan penampilan terbaiknya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Erwin datang! Erwin datang, Nanaba!"

Senyum Nanaba merekah, tapi Moblit seakan tercampak ke permukaan tanah. "Erwin datang?"

"Bersama temannya itu." Hanji menambahkan, "Yang—"

"Menjadi tersangka mata-mata pembunuh?" Nanaba memotong. Hanji kini mendengus jengkel, "Bukan, yang matanya memantulkan bintang-bintang."

"Oh."

Hanji menghempaskan diri di sofa, Nanaba duduk di sebelahnya. Alasan kenapa Hanji berpenampilan anggun dengan tubuh yang menguarkan aroma seolah sehabis mandi kembang terjawab sudah. Hanji tidak sadar bahwa dia telah mengiris-iris hati seseorang siang itu.

"Dia tiba setidaknya satu jam lagi. Sambil menunggu, mau main apa?"

 **.**

"Kau tidak mabuk, Levi?" tanya Mrs. Smith lembut. Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng, matanya memperhatikan mobil yang berlalu lalang di luar.

"California memang jauh berbeda dari Kanada." Jelas Mr. Smith, "Teman Erwin tinggal di sini, kau bisa berkenalan dengannya. Dia sangat-sangat baik."

"Mereka sudah pernah bersitatap lewat _video call_ sekali," Erwin menyahut. "Kau masih ingat dia, kan, Levi? Kacamata, rambut kuncir ekor kuda."

"Mata Empat." Gumamnya pelan.

"He?"

"Si Mata Empat, kan?"

"Namanya Hanji Zoe," koreksi Erwin. "Dan kurasa dia tidak akan senang kalau kau panggil begitu."

Mobil menepi di salah satu rumah sederhana.

"Kalian boleh keluar, kita sudah sampai." Mr. Smith membuka pintu. Di susul Mrs. Smith yang kemudian membukakan pintu untuk kedua eksistensi yang duduk di baris belakang.

Menyimpan tangan di saku celana, Erwin menjilat bibir. Bersiap mendapat—

"ERWIIIIIN!"

—pelukan dari gadis itu.

Dia tertawa, mengusap kepalanya, "Hai!"

"Aku kangen berat," dia menyeka mata. Atensinya kemudian teralihkan pada sosok kelam di sebelah Erwin. "Ah, dan ini ..."

"Levi. Yang pernah kau lihat di _video call._ Ingat, kan?"

"Ingat, kok!" mata Hanji memperhatikan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "Ternyata lebih lucu kalau di lihat langsung, ya!"

Levi berdecih.

"Masih ingat aku, kan, Levi?"

"Tentu saja Mata Em—"

"Heeei, kau tahu, Levi? Kau tampak lelah." Erwin menyeringai lebar, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk dan beristirahat?"

Anak lelaki itu tampak mati. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan dingin memasuki rumah Hanji, mencuri pandang pada sosok Hanji Zoe.

Tapi sepertinya, meski anak itu tampak mati. Hanji tidak mengalihkan atensinya.

 _A dead boy, with his eyes full of stars._

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n :** susah, ya, nulis genre Sci-Fi campur fanfik :v. Perasaan pas masih jadi OC tidak sesulit ini /hiks. alurnya banyak yang kuubah, sih, hehe. terkesan ... _rush_ untuk pertemuannya :v apalagi masih permulaan, aku payah dalam menulis chapter-chapter di awal cerita bersambung :p

tapitapiii aku janji bakal lebih baik kedepannya, aha XD

Salam sayang,

Ares


	4. Chapter Three : minutiae

**a/n** : waaah, akhirnya aku update lagi What Shines Above setelah sekian lama XDD rasanya bahagiaa hehe

selamat membaca!

* * *

 **[ what shines above ]**

 **.**

* * *

Erwin langsung disambut baik oleh anak-anak yang mengintip lewat daun pintu. Nanaba menyambut hangat, lalu berbisik iseng pada Hanji, "Lebih ganteng kalau dilihat langsung."

Orangtua Hanji sibuk membantu keluarga Smith, menurunkan koper-koper, dan Hanji menyeret koper besar Erwin ketika pemuda itu menenteng dua tas besar di tangannya. Bibir Hanji melontarkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana Kanada?"

"Tidak berubah banyak. Tidak ada yang berubah, malah," pemuda itu terkekeh, mengikuti langkah gadis kecil itu ke ruang tamu. Ekor mata Hanji mampu menangkap bocah bersurai hitam yang mencangklong tas punggung berwarna _khaki,_ dan suara yang bersahut-sahutan mengikutinya.

"Kata Hanji, matamu memantulkan bintang-bintang," mulut Nanaba memang ember. Tapi, toh, Hanji tidak peduli. Banyak hal-hal lain yang lebih penting dari embernya mulut Nanaba.

Moblit menatap Levi lekat-lekat, "Hei, bukankah rambutmu terlalu panjang untuk seorang anak laki-laki?"

"Levi menolak untuk memotongnya," Erwin mendorong pintu kamar dengan bahunya. Tas-tas besar terhempas di atas lantai marbel. Pemuda itu menyeka peluh di pelipis, melempar senyum pada Hanji yang menyerahkan koper padanya, "Terimakasih."

"Tidak ada kamar kosong?"

"He?" Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Levi. Anak berkulit pucat itu berdecih, menyampingkan poni yang mulai menutup matanya, "Apa ada kamar kosong?"

"Ah, ya, Levi suka tidur sendirian," Erwin tertawa canggung, "Yah, kurasa aku harus tidur dengan orangtuaku selama di sini, dan, um, ada kamar kosong untuknya?"

Hanji menyeringai lebar, melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah Levi. Hidung anak itu berkedut jijik, berjengit, bergerak mundur selangkah, "Jauh-jauh, Kacamata."

"Hai, Levi!" sapanya hangat, "Aku tidak yakin kalau kami punya kamar cadangan lain. Tapi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di observatorium kecilku di loteng."

"Hah?" Mike menyahut, "Kau bahkan tidak membolehkan ka—"

"Sshh," telunjuk Hanji sukses menempel pada bibir pemuda tinggi itu, "Diam saja, Tukang Endus. Aku sedang bicara pada Levi."

"Ap—hah? Dengar, ya, Sayang. Aku seniormu. Jadi kalau kau—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Levi," jemari gadis itu sempurna melingkar pada lengan Levi. Membuatnya tersentak—jemari Hanji mentransfer hangat asing ke tubuhnya. Terlalu hangat, terlalu asing, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi ketika Hanji melempar senyum lebar ( Levi bersumpah, itu senyum terlebar yang pernah dia lihat ), hangat-hangat itu mampu dia adaptasikan.

Hanji menaiki tangga, membuka pintu dorong di atasnya, "Ayo, naik!"

Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ( namun nyaman untuk ditempati ) terhampar di depan matanya. Ada _sleeping bag_ di sisi lemari kayu kecil berisikan buku-buku antariksa, dinding-dinding yang ditempeli teori astronomi, selimut tebal, dan jendela kaca besar serta teleskop ukuran sedang di ruangan itu. Hanji menyalakan lampu, ruangan itu kemudian disinari cahaya oranye yang remang.

"Kalau sedang mengobservasi, aku suka ketiduran di sini," katanya. "Tidak banyak yang bisa dipantau, sih. Oh, biasanya aku tidak membolehkan siapa pun kemari selain aku, orangtuaku dan Nanaba. Erwin juga, sih, terkadang. Tapi, kau mengingatkanku pada antariksa, jadi … kau tahu, lah."

Anak laki-laki itu membanting tas, membukanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Hanji bisa merasakan aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya, seolah mengatakan pada Hanji, 'cepat-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri'.

"Oh, oke, jadi aku akan, _um_ —" Hanji membuka pintu di bawah kakinya setelah bergerak mundur, "Malam, sampai jumpa besok!"

Sejenak setelah Levi mengira Hanji melangkah menuruni tangga, pintu di lantai itu terbuka lagi. Kepala Hanji menyembul dari baliknya, "Mimpi indah."

Yang Levi tidak tahu, banyak hal-hal tak terprediksi akan terjadi selama liburannya di California.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ what shines above ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-chapter three-_**

 ** _[ minutiae ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hanji bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan, lebih pagi dari Mr. Zoe. Anak perempuan itu sudah menyiapkan tujuh porsi roti bakar isi cokelat di atas meja, lalu tersenyum bangga ketika Sang Ayah muncul dari ambang pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam, rambut cokelatnya berantakan, dan piyama yang dia kenakan benar-benar kusut. Ada handuk yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

"Pagi, Ayah!"

"Wah, keajaiban dunia ke-delapan. Puteriku bangun sepagi ini?"

Hanji menuangkan segelas susu hangat, tertawa. Gadis kecil itu meneguk susunya bersamaan ketika Levi memasuki ruang makan. Rambut anak lelaki itu kusut, ada lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya, tapi sepasang netra itu mengatensi tajam seisi ruangan.

"Wah, hai. Kau bangun pagi juga." Hanji menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan, melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Levi. "Selamat pa—"

"Hn."

"Apa ruang observatoriumku nyaman? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Jawaban macam apa itu kalau cuma 'hn'?" Hanji menggoyangkan kepalanya. Mr. Zoe sudah sedari tadi masuk ke kamar mandi. Ruang makan lengang menyisakan dua entitas yang saling menatap canggung.

"Erwin mana?" Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya, menuangkan segelas susu lagi, menyodorkannya ke Levi. Anak lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, menerima segelas susu itu dengan enggan. Hanji mendesah, menggaruk tengkuk. Batinnya merutuk sebal sebab eksistensi di depannya begitu membosankan.

Untung saja kecanggungan itu mencair ketika Hanji mendengar langkah kaki Erwin menuju ruang makan. Pemuda itu melempar senyum, "Pagi. Wah, ada Levi!"

"Hn."

"Heeei, berhenti mengatakan 'hn' dan katakan sesuatu yang lain! Bisa, tidak?" Hanji merengut, Erwin melahap roti cokelat buatan Hanji dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Hn, heh, hoh," Hanji meledek, menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu dengan cepat, atensinya langsung teralih pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. "Oh, ya, Erwin. Nanaba dan yang lain mengajak bermain bola nanti siang. Mau main?"

"Wah, boleh. Levi, bagaima—"

"Membosankan."

Ah, akhirnya tuturan kata lain. Tapi tetap saja jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Sang Gadis. Hanji melangkah mendekat, menyentuh helai-helai hitam legam milik Levi yang tergerai sampai pangkal leher.

"Jangan. Sentuh."

"Kau tahu? Model rambut seperti ini tidak sesuai dengan struktur wajahmu," Hanji menatap Levi serius, mencondongkan wajah, menatap anak itu lekat-lekat. Levi bergeser ketika merasa wajah anak perempuan di depannya terlalu dekat.

"Menjauh sana."

"Nah, sebenarnya, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan itu—" Hanji merangkulnya kuat-kuat, Erwin yang melihat itu semua tersedak, melotot melihat bagaimana santainya Hanji melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Levi ( maksud Erwin, apa gadis itu cari mati? ). "—benahi rambutmu."

 **…**

Levi jelas-jelas menolak. Tapi, Hanji memang begitu keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

Jadi, daripada mendengar racauan Hanji dan hinaannya pada rambut panjangnya ( yang Levi anggap tidak ada masalah—memangnya kenapa kalau anak lelaki punya rambut panjang? ), Levi memilih keselamatan telinganya. Dia duduk manis di atas kursi, dan Hanji memanggil Mrs. Zoe untuk datang dan membenahi rambut anak apatis yang datang kemarin sore.

"Aku tahu model rambut yang pas untukmu," Mrs. Zoe menyisir rambut Levi, melihat pantulan wajahnya lewat cermin besar di depan mereka. "Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan memotong rambutmu."

Levi mengangguk pelan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hanji memekik girang menemukan Levi dengan rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Ada handuk yang tersampir di lehernya ( menandakan anak itu baru saja selesai mandi ), dan pasang netra Levi terlihat lebih tajam di mata Hanji.

"Gundul di bawah memang gaya rambut yang pas untukmu!" pekiknya riang.

"Uh, itu _undercut,_ Hanji." Erwin mengoreksi, membalik novel fantasinya. Gadis itu terkekeh, membenarkan kacamatanya. "Wah, bukan gundul di bawah?"

"Bukan." Pemuda pirang itu menutup bukunya. "Tapi, memang gaya yang pas. Aku akui, kau terlihat—"

"Tampan!" Hanji menyela. Levi mengernyit melihat dua orang sinting di depannya. Anak itu duduk di atas sofa, menatap dua entitas di depannya bergantian, "Sejak kau suka antariksa?"

"He?" Hanji menggaruk ujung hidungnya, "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang meluncur, tapi Levi menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak kapan, ya? Kurasa, sejak aku bisa mengenali hal-hal di sekitarku, bintang-bintang dan buku ilustrasi planet sudah menarik perhatianku," Hanji duduk bersila di atas sofa. "Lalu, ketika aku mampu membaca dengan baik, aku mulai suka mengoleksi hal-hal berbau antariksa."

Levi menggosok sisi lehernya dengan handuk, tapi masih mengatensi penuh anak perempuan di depannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," responsnya. "Menarik saja melihat anak seumuranmu punya daya tarik pada luar angkasa."

"Wah, menurutmu itu keren?" mata gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Hn."

"Kau suka antariksa juga?"

"Hn."

"Kau percaya alien?"

Ada hening sebentar, tapi kemudian anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Waaah, aku sayang kau!" Gadis berkacamata itu tertawa keras, "Banyak yang bilang aku sinting. Menemukan teman yang sama-sama percaya alien itu menyenangkan!"

"Teman?"

"Teman!" Hanji mengangguk mantap. "Aku, kau, Erwin, dan yang lainnya. Kita bisa menjadi teman!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Erwin merasa seperti hama yang mengganggu.

Tapi melihat binar di mata Hanji, dan tatap-tatap penuh inosensia Levi, membuat pemuda lima belas tahun itu mengulas senyum.

Yah, mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab, kan?

 **…**

Bola itu telak mengenai kepala Moblit, lagi. Tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak menangis.

 _Ajaib_ , pikir Hanji. Mungkin, besok-besok, Moblit akan ikut konser _rock_ dan memakai celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek dan mengganti model rambutnya jadi _mohawk._

Ketika Mike hendak memarahi Hanji, gadis itu menemukan Levi yang tengah duduk di bawah rimbun pohon dengan buku gambar di pangkuannya. Merasa terselamatkan, Hanji melambaikan tangan pada Mike, "Simpan ocehanmu, Tukan Endus! Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Kurang ajar!" Mike memaki, "Etikamu dimana, Hanji Sayang?!"

Hanji mengerem larinya ketika sudah dekat dengan Levi. Dengan napas terengah, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon. Sepasang nayanika milik Hanji menemukan sketsa lapangan dengan beberapa orang yang bermain bola di tengahnya.

"Wah, kau suka menggambar?" —Hanya basa-basi, gadis itu tahu kalau Levi suka menggambar dari Erwin.

"Hn."

"Kau ini tidak punya jawaban lain selain 'hn-hn-hn' ya?" dengusnya, sebelum memilih duduk di sebelah Levi. Sketsa di atas kertas itu sederhana, tidak mendetail—cenderung acak-acakan, malah. Tapi Hanji mampu menangkap dengan baik suasana yang tergores di atas buku gambar itu.

"Semacam hobi, atau … "

"Projek." Levi terdiam setelahnya, "Begitulah."

Alis Hanji bertaut, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas lutut yang dia tekuk, "Projek?"

"Lupakan."

Hanji terkekeh, menatap Levi yang membalik kertas di buku gambarnya. Ada burung gereja yang mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Anak itu langsung menggoreskan bentuk dasar sebelum mengembangkannya menjadi gambar yang lebih jelas.

"Kau suka mengobservasi, ya?"

Ada banyak hal yang Hanji tangkap di bawah teduhnya pohon. Misalnya, gambar Levi yang pantas ditertawakan, mata teduh Levi yang terlihat konsentrasi menggoreskan pensilnya ke atas kertas. Tapi, ada hal yang tidak mampu Hanji eksplanasi.

Hanji baru menyadari ada kode kecil di sisi kanan leher Levi. Nyaris tak terlihat, tapi mata Hanji mampu menangkap detail kecil dan kode yang tak biasa itu langsung menarik atensinya.

 _A-25D_

Hanji urung bertanya ketika Levi bangkit berdiri dan membenai celananya. Di tengah-tengah lapangan, Nanaba melambaikan tangannya pada Erwin. Dan Hanji bisa melihat mata Mike melotot menatapnya.

"Kau masih mau duduk di sana atau … "

"Oh, oh. Iya, iya, maaf," gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ayo, kita pulang!"

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **extra a/n :** terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah menunggu cerita sci-fi ini, aku senang TT karena kukira cerita ini enggak laku, tapi di lapak sebelah ternyata banyak yang ngikutin, hehe. Terimakasih banyak! /hugs

doakan semoga writer's block tidak menyerang, jadi aku bisa lanjut nulis chapter berikutnya secepat mungkin :DD

salam,

Ares


End file.
